


Visual Type

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was a visual type, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Type

_[ Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, there’s no profit taken from the making of this fanfiction; it’s written just for having fun purpose. ]_

“Aomine was a visual type, indeed.”

**.**

Aomine wasn't a type who learnt from what he heard nor what people told him. He had a pair of perfect ears but he knew he couldn't use them to learn about what life taught him nor what teachers talked about. He listened, but the words stayed inside his ears only, the brain didn't process them well.

Maybe if someone had been too much diligent to calculate how high the percentage of knowledge he got from audio learning, the result might be under fifty percent in total.

The same case went on basketball too. He often didn't pay too much attention if he had been forced to listen to the strategy planned by Touou's coach—so that he'd rather wandering somewhere unknown than listening to playing pattern the team decided together.

He played by himself on court, planning the strategy spontaneously just by looking and judging what his opponent was doing. He learnt by what he had been seeing and witnessing, not listening. Listening was boring, he thought, never had he been having so much attention paid to the teacher unless one had another different method of teaching; like showing some videos or motioning picture.

In simpler expression, he was a visual type.

**.**

Hearing Momoi's words to Aomine, judging her blab, her scoldings, her mockings, and everything she said to him left a somewhat not good impression in people's eyes. People might think that they built a love-hate relationship (love was thirty percent, hate was seventy), or placed themselves between the lines of two people that whose relationship was endangered, they could become the enemies to each other if the mockings were a little bit impressed wrongly.

But, told anew, Aomine didn't pay too much attention to what he heard, to what people said about their relationship nor what she said to him every day—at every moment she found him sleeping on the rooftop, at every occasion where she found out he had been sleeping on his desk, nor to every single of her scoffing at him whenever she found out that he hadn't done his goddamn homeworks.

Because he could see the sparks lingering on her glances every time they had eye contact, because he witnessed affection mixed with admiration when he did something impressive on court, and because he could judge that she had a big concern held inside her magenta eyes that glued on him whenever he had done something wrong or reckless—Aomine knew Momoi didn't mean her words fully.

That meant that he shouldn't learn what Momoi felt towards him by listening to her words, right? He saw it all.

He saw it all that Momoi had such a certain sweet thing hidden inside her deepest cave of heart. She was caring to him, more than she was to anyone else. He knew (and understood) it exactly, as what he saw from her sheeny eyes from the pinkette proved it all that she loved him.

(And he loved her too. He didn't particularly care whether she knew this or not, as long as they were together, everything was okay for the lazy Aomine Daiki.)

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: got the prompt after searching for some journal of learner type, and I think Aomine fits the theme perfectly, if we scrutiny his character more. english isn’t my first language, so don’t be hesitate to tell me what i did wrong! o/


End file.
